<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Stars Look Very Different Today by hopeless_eccentric</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849296">The Stars Look Very Different Today</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_eccentric/pseuds/hopeless_eccentric'>hopeless_eccentric</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Free! That's right! Free!) Penumbra Commissions [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Penumbra Podcast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Stardust Fusion, Ballroom Dancing, Canon Non-Binary Character, Dancing, Fluff, Getting Together, Identity, Literal Celestial Body Juno Steel, Love Confessions, Nonbinary Juno Steel, Other, Thief Peter Nureyev, Waltzing, for those wondering it's a neil gaiman book/movie and it slaps, he's a star that is also a person bear with me, i wrote this to be accessible for everyone though!!, in a cool ass fantasy setting, just some fluffy fluffy learning to dance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26849296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeless_eccentric/pseuds/hopeless_eccentric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the kind of world where clouds stood solid and boats navigated the skies and stars fell in human form and somewhere, a million miles below, there was a price on that particular star’s head. </p><p>Peter Nureyev had elected to ignore that last part for the time being, most notably because that star was guiding him through a waltz across the deck of a sky-sailing pirate ship, all but glowing with laughter every time Nureyev stepped on his feet. </p><p>(Free!) Commission for @loopyhoopyfrood on tumblr!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Nureyev/Juno Steel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(Free! That's right! Free!) Penumbra Commissions [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Stars Look Very Different Today</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey all!! Like I said, this is going to be ACCESSIBLE to all readers, whether or not you've seen the movie or read the book (I've only seen the movie, so sorry to any diehard fans). Title from Space Oddity</p><p>Content warnings for murder mention, implied kidnapping, gore mention, drawing and quartering mention (idk how to tag that but yucky),</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the kind of world where clouds stood solid and boats navigated the skies and stars fell in human form and somewhere, a million miles below, there was a price on that particular star’s head. </p><p>Peter Nureyev had elected to ignore that last part for the time being, most notably because that star was guiding him through a waltz across the deck of a sky-sailing pirate ship, all but glowing with laughter every time Nureyev stepped on his feet. </p><p>Years ago, Nureyev had dedicated himself to the freedom of a lawless life, even if that freedom relied upon the whims of his various employers as much as his own talent. He had cultivated his reputation as the thief without a name in a kind of reverse anonymity that tied his best work with a moniker. </p><p>The nameless thief was as clever as he was ruthless and as unchallenged as he was unfailing. Nureyev tried to tell himself that the nameless thief was also sure of himself, never bowing for such weaknesses as morality or the common good. </p><p>However, he supposed it didn’t matter when only a day ago, the nameless thief had died. Peter Nureyev saved the life of the star he was hired to steal, then turned around and told him his name. </p><p>“Nureyev,” Juno huffed when Peter, buried six feet under his own thoughts, tripped over his feet again. “Am I gonna have to lead?” </p><p>“My apologies, darling,” Nureyev smiled, even though he felt his face go hot. “I assure you, it won’t happen again.”</p><p>“Sure,” Juno snorted. “Just like you said the last three times.”</p><p>Nureyev rolled his eyes. It was not the first time he had done so during their adventures, and he certainly doubted it would be the last. Of course, of all stars-turned-ladies he was forced to retrieve, he had to be stuck with a petulant one. </p><p>“Oh, do spare me,” Nureyev retorted, though his feigned glare couldn’t last for longer than a second when Juno’s face burst into a smile. </p><p>In Nureyev’s experience, Juno Steel had a way of wearing his heart on his sleeve. When he mulled something over, confusion or anger or frustration would march across his brow like an army, while he held no qualms about regaling Nureyev with a hurricane of insults, back when they had both been unwilling partners, marching their way towards the witch who had paid Peter for his heart. </p><p>Those days seemed to be eons ago when Nureyev found his eyes trailing down to the patch of skin just above his breastbone, under which that very organ sat. Peter’s stomach twisted to think that anyone might want to do harm to such a thing, and even if it meant causing Juno accidental pain to do so, he found himself squeezing his hand. </p><p>“Jesus,” Juno spat. “I think I oughta lead.”</p><p>“No, no, you’re quite alright, my dear,” Nureyev insisted, lightening what he realized was his vice grip on Juno’s fingers.</p><p>Juno walked through a spin, then landed closer. Nureyev hoped he had a purpose beyond fixing him with a more pointed quizzical glare. </p><p>“Is there something you wanna talk about?” Juno pressed. </p><p>Nureyev sighed, trying once more to pull his mind from the raging world down below, where enough strings pulled at him in enough different directions that he felt, at times, as if he were being drawn and quartered. </p><p>“Perhaps we could have this conversation at a kinder time,” he tried, then felt himself fail to smile. “I wouldn’t want to lose concentration and step on your feet again, darling.”</p><p>“You’re upset,” Juno pressed anyway. “Tell me if I’m in the wrong here, but I think I’ve got a right to know what’s upsetting the guy who saved my life.”</p><p>“I suppose that’s just the problem, isn’t it?” Nureyev heard himself admit just as he sent Juno for another spin. </p><p>He supposed, if Juno spun, he would have a moment to gather himself before carrying on with a confession heavy enough to pin him to a ground that was miles below, crushing his chest and forcing him to struggle for air. Instead, all he could find himself focusing on was the way those in-reach stars seemed to pale in comparison to the one he held in his arms. </p><p>In the moment Nureyev had planned to use drafting his response, he had a mind only for how he would pluck the stars of the night sky by hand if Juno asked. He supposed, in a way, he already had. </p><p>“Continue,” Juno said breathlessly as he recovered from that whirl across the deck that seemed to send his pulse jumping and a poorly-hidden wave of exhilaration shooting across his face. </p><p>“I’m sure you’re well aware of the reason I was sent to retrieve you,” Nureyev began. </p><p>“Yeah, some witch wants to eat my heart or something,” Juno laughed mirthlessly. “What else is new?”</p><p>“I don’t know what I’m going to do when this ship lands, darling,” Peter sighed. “I know Captain Aurinko has been kind enough to ferry us ever closer to my intended destination, but, if I’m being frank—which I am often not, so do not take this moment for granted—I’m unsure of just how much I intend to finish this job.”</p><p>Nureyev had expected Juno to blink back surprise or make some stunned remark, or perhaps, stop dancing altogether. He had not expected Juno to laugh at him. </p><p>“What?” Nureyev demanded, indignant. </p><p>“For the smartest guy I know, you can be really stupid sometimes,” Juno snorted, trying and failing to fight another gale of laughter that might interrupt their lilting, already struggling dance once more. </p><p>“I’m not sure whether or not to take that as a compliment.”</p><p>“Glad you’re catching up with the rest of us, Nureyev, but you’re not good at hiding your moral crises,” Juno pressed forward, though his voice still shook. “You can’t play dumb after saving me from the person who hired you to get me.”</p><p>“Perhaps I merely didn’t recognize her,” Nureyev protested. </p><p>“You’re cute when you’re in denial,” Juno teased. “Really, though. If you had something else to say, I’m not gonna interrupt you again.”</p><p>“Is that a promise?”</p><p>Juno snorted. </p><p>“Not unless it’s funny.”</p><p>“Well, if you’re ready for me to be sentimental, then I suppose I’ll begin again,” Nureyev huffed, slowing his dance to a halt as the record ended, and whichever of the smattering of pirates had been cranking the music into the breezy night air replaced the song with another, equally gentle violin waltz. </p><p>“I’ll lead so you can think about it,” Juno offered. Nureyev didn’t stop him. </p><p>“I’ve been a thief for too many of my years to count. Frankly, I would rather not count them,” Nureyev started. “Though I’m sure you could psychoanalyze me to death over the reason, I’ve always said that I valued the freedom of it.”</p><p>Peter paused to let out a breath. Juno squeezed his hand. </p><p>“When I think about what I’ve been paid to do—” Nureyev broke off, shaking his head. “It doesn’t feel like freedom.”</p><p>“You’re still dancing around something,” Juno noticed. </p><p>Nureyev furrowed his brow as he found his confession met with something that looked like a repressed smile. He supposed it was only natural that Juno had difficulty holding back the impulse to glow. </p><p>“You have quite the eye, my darling,” Nureyev returned flatly. “You see, the two of us are partaking in a rather old tradition called a ‘waltz,’ or, as you put it, dancing.”</p><p>“What do you want to tell me?”</p><p>Nureyev prepared to loose a defensive barb, but a gust of cool, evening wind whistled over the open deck in an unresolved, clashing chord with the waltz that continued to creak from the cranked phonograph nonetheless. It seemed, if by fate or weather or timing, Peter’s retort was spirited away by the same gust. </p><p>“I think I’ve made a terrible mistake,” he sighed. </p><p>“And that is?”</p><p>“Call me a fool, but I think I’ve fallen in love with you.”</p><p>Nureyev expected the weight off his chest to crackle in the atmosphere like the lightning that propelled the ship, perhaps screaming and writhing and sputtering with ozone like the uncontrollable force of nature he felt he had set loose. He expected the world to end, his employer to kill him, or perhaps the floor to fall from beneath them all. </p><p>Reality, as it tended to be, was kinder than panicked thought. </p><p>Juno ceased his step, and with a parting squeeze of Nureyev’s fingers, took his face in his hands to pull him down for a kiss. </p><p>When Nureyev had started his career as a thief, the freedom of lawlessness felt like standing at the prow of a ship as it flung itself into the atmosphere or crashed back onto the waves. It had meant plucking precious gems out of the hands of the rich and extravagant costumes and all the things that used to excite him as a child made palpable. When that dream had brought him success, it also brought him employers. In turn, those employers woke him up. </p><p>That freedom felt an awful lot like kissing Juno Steel. </p><p>When they broke apart, there was a moment in which they locked eyes, seeing nothing but the nighttime heavens reflected twice across a pair of shining, glassy eyes. However, Juno’s face broke into a smile and Nureyev’s followed suit, and soon they were both chuckling their way through another dancing step, for the song had yet to die away into the warm blanket of night. </p><p>Nureyev led once more and found himself far more successful at it when he needn’t worry about the returned affections of his partner, who he hoped bore that title in more ways than one. With the feeling of starlight still buzzing on his lips, his ever-nearing employer seemed worlds away. </p><p>He didn’t know what would happen when the ship landed or once she found out he had left her employ. For the time being, he danced, sailing across the stars to nowhere in particular and deciding to formulate a plan when his head was out of the stratosphere.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HELL YEAH and that's on growth</p><p>Thank you so much for reading!! Make sure to SMASH that kudos button and leave a comment down below or I'll insert threat here</p><p>Check me out on tumblr @hopeless-eccentric or on twitter @withane22 !!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>